A costume suit means a large costume that a person can wear. The costume suit is made of special clothing or material, covers a whole body of the person inside, and is used to transform into an anthropomorphized animal or a fictitious creature, such as a monster. For such a representation, the costume suit is widely used in various events, an entertainment show of an amusement park, and TV program, etc.
A full-scale restoration model of a large size animal such as a dinosaur is often presented to exhibit in various fairs, a museum, and the like. When moving images of a large size animal are needed, realistic movements can be achieved nowadays with computer graphics (CG), which are widely used to create special effects for a movie and the like. Meanwhile, a full-scale costume of a large size animal with realistic movement is sometimes demanded in an amusement park and a theme park, etc. or at a theatrical performance stage.
However, as for a conventional costume suit, for instance, an animal suit imitating a large size animal such as a dinosaur, has been hardly used in a practical sense because its long and large (in front and back, at right and left) shape makes difficult to maintain balance, and it may be fall if it is forcedly moved. Conventionally, for instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-309037 discloses a two-legged ambulatory animal toy equipped with drive mechanism at both sides of the torso. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-52260 discloses a manually controlled puppet with an internal hollow, which is moved in various ways by a control lever or other device. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-309037 discloses an animal suit toy with a plurality of parts to be put on the body. However, as far as known to the inventor, a full-scale costume suit of a large size animal that is able to make a realistic movement has not been disclosed.